bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Edrad Liones
, sometimes spelled as Edorad Leones, is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' five Fracción. Character Outline He Appears to be a very large Arrancar, with long red hair; however, half of his hair is shaved and black. The remains of his hollow mask are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and it essentially looks as if he wears unusual glasses. Edrad usually takes his hakama open, revealing the Hollow hole in his chest. He has a high amount of pride as an arrancar, as he is ashamed to draw his zanpakutō against an enemy, and despises those who fight for fun, like Ikkaku Madarame. Despite his brutish appearance, he is a skilled tactician, able to see through Ikkaku's strategy and realizes he was fighting for sport. History for the first time.]] Years before Aizen arrived at Hueco Mundo, Edrad was an Adjuchas-class Menos. He was part of the group led by Shawlong Kūfang, along with Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Greendina and Di Roy Linker. This group was created for the sole purpose of eating the maximum amount of hollows. At this time, he looked remarkably similar to his released state, except without human features. Eventually, the group encountered Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a powerful Adjuchas in the form of a panther that managed to eat a part of Di Roy before he could even attack. As a show of respect for his power, Shawlong and the others knelt before Grimmjow and asked him to be their king, believing that under his leadership, they would succeed in becoming the most powerful class of Menos, the Vasto Lordes. After hunting and eating thousands of lower-level hollows, Edrad and the others realized that their evolution had stopped after eating more than 3000 hollows. Grimmjow refuses to surrender and calls them cowards. No longer interested in leading the group, Shawlong asks "their king" to eat a piece of each of them, making him stronger while simultaneously preventing them from reverting into Gillians again. He obliges, and eats all of them, including Edrad. Synopsis Arrancar Arc Edrad was first seen accompanying Grimmjow in Las Noches, and later in Karakura town. The arrancar used Pesquisa to locate Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, seeking shelter after being unable to stay at Urahara's. Just when the assault begins, he contemplates the death of Di Roy at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki, until he encounters Ikkaku Madarame. Before the battle, Ikkaku asks the arrancar his name, to which he refuses, as there is seemingly no reason to tell his name to an opponent that's about to die. Ikkaku retorts that in the 11th Division, you always tell an opponent your name out of respect, since someone who dies in battle would like to know the name of their killer beforehand. Edrad then reveals his full name and rank as the 13th arrancar in Sousuke Aizen's army. The two begin to duel fairly evenly, surprising Keigo Asano with their speed. Edrad analyzes Madarame's fighting style, realizing the attacks of his blade come from his right hand while the left defends using the Zanpakutō's sheath. Unfortunately for him Ikkaku is ambidextrous, leading to Edrad being left vulnerable as he switches the sheath and slashes Edrad's face, breaking the remains of his mask in two. Ikkaku tells him how in 10 more hits he will force him into releasing his zanpakutō. Seeing how much fun Ikkaku is having, Edrad decides to finally use Resurrección, not because he is dealing with someone very powerful as Ikkaku infers, but because he feels it necessary to "carve a permanent fear into his bones." Edrad's Resurrección increases his reiatsu dramatically, overwhelming Ikkaku with ease, even when the latter uses shikai. He then tells the shinigami to give up gracefully, as there is no need for him to be beaten into nothing. Ikkaku then manages to block his fist, breaking Hōzukimaru and pushing him to the limit. Ikkaku tells Edrad to be quiet, and promise not to tell anyone about what he is about to see, to which he then uses Bankai. Fighting against Ryūmon Hōzukimaru proves challenging for Edrad, even at full power; He starts to lose, and when he realizes that he might end up loosing an arm, he decides to finish the fight using everything he has in one attack. However Edrad suddenly feels Ikkaku's reiatsu begins to continually increase, and when Ikkau sees this, explains that his Zanpakutō is lazy and needs to be forcefully awakened to achieve its true strenght. Both Edrad and Ikkaku then has one final clash, ending in a large explosion. When the smoke clears, Ikkaku's bankai shatters and he falls face-first into the pavement, rendering him unconscious. It is also revealed that the upper body of Edrad has almost been severed in two, but he's glad to know the name of his opponent just before dying. Hueco Mundo Arc Edrad is only shown briefly alongside Grimmjow during a flashback into his past. He was alongside the other arrancar of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's group attempting to become a Vasto Lorde, and the flashback is described above. He looked almost identical to his released state as an adjuchas. Powers & Abilities Edrad is a Numero, indicating that he is an Arrancar specialized in combat. Reiatsu Enhancement: He has a technique that accumulates reiatsu in his hands to boost the power of physical attacks (without his zanpakutō.) This technique was enough to knock out a couple of Ikkaku's molars. Sonido: Edrad was seen using Sonido at the level of at least an average Arrancar/fracción. Enhanced Strength: Edrad in combat combines the use of his Zanpakutō with the accumulation of reiatsu in his hands to fight melee style, as he has considerable physical strength. Skilled Tactician: He shows an analytical and thoughtful personality in dealing with the weaknesses of the opponent, and in turn how to exploit them. Zanpakutō . This zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. *'Resurrección': It's release command is . When Volcánica is released, his mask reforms into wings on either side of his face and his arms morph to gigantic proportions while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contains an exhaust spout that releases flames when Edrad is charging up an attack. It can also be assumed that his strength and hierro are far more powerful in this form, as he stated that Ikkaku would never be able to defeat him in a clash of power. :Resurrección Special Ability: Volcánica gives Edrad the ability to use the element of fire, similar to Yamamoto's zanpakutō, except that with Edrad, the heat is directed in his fists as opposed to Yamamoto's zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka. These attacks were incredibly strong, so much so that death for Ikkaku became a high possibility, and Yumichika ordered Soul Society to freeze the area they were fighting (and prepare for Ikkaku's funeral as well.) His power easily overcame Ikkaku's Shikai, and forced him into using Bankai for the first time in the series (though he did not want to.) Volcánica has enough power to seriously endanger a Lieutenant-level Shinigami. Quotes *"Erupt, Volcánica!" Trivia *Edrad Liones was the first Arrrancar to ever use Resurrección in the series. *Edrad is one of only two Números whose released form is not based on some form of animal. The other is Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. *Edrad's Volcánica has the same release command (起きろ, Okiro) as Kisuke Urahara's Benihime. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male